Sayonara
by SiobanChan
Summary: Sakuno had finally confessed her love for Ryoma. Nothing can save her now.
1. Default Chapter

****

Sayonara

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi

****

Author's Note: The first thing I want to say is that I'm not against Sakuno and Ryoma fiction, nor do I hate Sakuno Ryuzaki in any way. Even though most of her dialogues in Prince of Tennis consists of "Ryoma-kun..." and lest not forget the painstaking, high-pitched mewing she did in one of the episodes that will forever numb my soul, I don't dislike her enough to bruise her head with an eager frying pan. 

****

Glossary:

Mada Mada Dane: Ryoma Echizen's favourite quote. 

****

Ochibi: Little Kid

-----**  
**

"Ry-Ryoma-kun?" she unknowingly stuttered under her breath. The young girl was nervous and it showed, to her dismay. She wanted to look strong and independent when she faced him, but to no avail. All her emotions were churning inside her, threatening to explode at any second if she didn't get an answer now. She tightened her grip on the cherry ribbon, tied to a bow at the middle of the Seigaku uniform as she waited with a sudden quench of vulnerability inside her. Sadly, even all the ribbons in the world would not have sweetened the bitter words of rejection coming out of her prince's mouth.

Ryoma reached up with his left hand and pulled his white cap down, hiding a little more of his facial features. Simply shrugging his right shoulder to adjust the weight of his tennis bag, he opened those soft lips and replied.

"Mada Mada Dane."

There was more that he said because Sakuno could see that his lips were still moving, but all was lost when those three words escaped. She suddenly felt deaf to the world and could see it crashing into the ground before her very own eyes. Reality had slapped her in the face, and it hurt. It hurt a lot, and the pain was too much for her to bear as her legs quickly directed her to the other direction of her cold-hearted prince and she ran home, disappearing into the horizon as the tears fled down her cheeks.

~*~*~

It was funny how much she had depended on that 11-year old boy. She hadn't even known him for a year yet, but her feeling for him was strong since the very beginning. It seemed like there was a sort of charm that drew her towards him, and she liked how it felt. When she's around him, all her feelings seem to be at ease and nothing in the world matters except for his happiness.

How pathetic.

"Ryoma-kun," she whispered in a nostalgic tone. Sitting by the windowsill, she watched the stars dance along the sky in scattered patterns. Already in her pink nightgown, she huddled her knees closer towards her chest while she looked up into the dark night in awe. 

For the past few hours after she returned home with tears in her eyes, Sakuno had locked herself in the solitude of her own room, trying to convince herself that there was more to life than her prince. The past few hours seemed a waste, because her feelings for him were still the same.

"I'm so pathetic." she murmured under her breath, resting her head under her arms as she lay under them, sniffling. "I should have know that he didn't love me."

Raising her hands, those chocolate eyes peaked through her arms as her head lifted. She reached one-hand outwards towards the tennis ball lying on the floor and gently picked it up. Turning it slowly, she stopped and gazed at the adorably drawn picture of Ryoma-kun that she made. 

Her heart hurts.

She wants to die.

Sakuno gripped onto the tennis ball a little tighter, her once peachy coloured skin now turned pale from the amount of intensity she held it with. It was a miracle that the ball didn't crack with the amount of force. Without thinking, a cry escaped her lungs and she threw the ball against her door, creating a large _bam_.

She had lost it.

There was a knock on the door.

"Sakuno?" her grandmother knocked again. "Sakuno, are you okay?" 

There was nothing but quiet sobs coming from the other side of the room. Worried, Sumire Ryuzaki opened the door to find her young granddaughter crying with bloodied hands and a jagged piece of a tennis racket in her grip. She calmly walked over to the crying form, careful not to do anything that might result in either of them getting hurt. 

She knelt beside Sakuno, careful not to seem angry or frustrated, she gently said, "Sakuno, that piece," she used her left hand to cradle Sakuno's while they lifted the jagged piece up. "It was from Ryoma's old racket, wasn't it? He's been looking for it. "

Slowly, the small hand opened up and dropped the jagged piece onto Sumire's open palm. The elder woman sighed in relief, but such a thing was too soon for Sakuno as she ran to her small desk at the opposite side of her bed and took out a pair of scissors, aiming it at her right risk.

Sumire slowly lifted herself up; again trying not to seem imposing. "Sakuno, put the scissors down."

The young girl with brown pigtails only shook her head and began to cry. "He rejected me, grandma! He thought my feelings are the same as all the other fangirls! But it's not! It's not!"

"Sakuno, what happened? Who--Ryoma? Is it Ryoma?"

"Don't say his name! It hurts, grandma! It really hurts!"

Sumire took a step forward, but the young one caught her movement and quickly jabbed her left arm a little closer towards her right risk with the scissors. 

"Don't move! Don't betray me! Don't lie to me and act like you care about me when you really don't! Don't trick me!" Sakuno cried.

"Sakuno, just calm down. You know I won't do anything to hurt you. I'll help you--we can both figure out a way to resolve this. Sakuno, please," Sumire took a few steps closer. This time, her granddaughter's arms didn't move any closer towards each other, and she was glad.

"I hate them. All those girls in Seigaku plotted against me! They wanted Ryoma like this! They wanted him to reject me! They wanted him...to...hate me. But I love him, grandma!" Sumire carefully pried the delicate fingers off of the weapon and threw it away, holding Sakuno tightly. 

"I LOVE HIM!"

~*~*~

Tomo-chan wept as she held her best friend tightly, not wanting to let go. "You'll write, right, Sakuno? We'll keep in touch?"

"Of course!" the young voice laughed. "I promise!"

She made her friend let go and there stood the Seigaku members, including the infamous freshman at the end of the line, and furthest away from her. Each one had something to say except for the one in the end, too preoccupied by the clouds moving across the sky.

"Eh, Ochibi? Don't you have anything to say?" the acrobatic player asked, nudging the younger player in the arm.

Amber eyes turned and fixated onto the lone girl with chestnut brown hair and a luggage that was too heavy for her small hands to carry. 

"Eh...Ja." the young prince simply said. 

Sakuno smiled. "Ja," and walked up to the bus which would carry her to the other side of Japan. 

She had switched schools. Both Sumire and Sakuno thought it was for the best. These strong emotions aren't healthy for a young fragile girl like her, especially when the feelings were one-sided. The very next day, after the supposed 'breakdown', Sumire filed her granddaughter and sent her to another school quickly, thanks to her links with the coaches and principals. 

Sitting on the bus filled with many other transferring students, she looked out at the black tinted window. Tomo-chan was still crying, but waving her arms and forcing herself to be happy for her best friend. The three freshman boys she had known since the beginning of the school year waved as well. As for the last one, and future captain of the Seigaku team, all he did was hide under that white cap of his.

It was for the best. She couldn't make flashy signs to cheer Ryoma-kun on; that was Tomo-Chan's job and she was exceptional at it. She couldn't help him train, unlike the Seigaku members, and she was sure that many other girls will make lunch for her prince when she's too far gone in this bus. The crowd wouldn't miss one person. There simply wasn't a reason for her to stay. No, she'd have to cheer for her new tennis team now, in the new school her grandmother has enrolled her in. Hopefully, one day she'll be able to see the prince play again, but this time, it wouldn't be Seigaku she'll be cheering for, but Kiroujyuu.

The bus started and began to make a _chug chug_ sound. Ryoma thought that sound was annoying, but kept it to himself. He watched the bus depart, like the rest of the people. It was a shame though, to see Sakuno leave, he thought. He wasn't ready for her right now, but had there been just a little more time, he might have grown into that long pig-tailed girl. 

Sadly...

"Mada Mada Dane" he said and went back inside to practice tennis.

****

Author: I rushed it a little bit, but that's what happens when an amateur writer tries to make something beautiful. At least, this is what happens when it comes to my fanfiction. I'm not sure if I should end it like this or put a sequal. I have some ideas, but they're still in the processing stage. Hope everyone enjoyed it.

****

PS: The Flower Girl (This Girl) is being worked on, but I'm just too lazy and my brain is turning to mush. I'll try to finish it before my head turns into brain pudding.


	2. Sayonara

                                                            **Sayonara**

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

----------------------------------  
  
  


The bus skid to a stop on the rough gravel road, kicking up dirt and pebbles as the cloud of dust cleared and the side doors folded open, warm rays of light pouring onto the bottoms steps.  Sakuno Ryuzaki almost didn't hear the bus driver bellow into his speaker as she sat upright in a cushioned seat, too many memories flooding back into her system as her stare trailed off.  

            "Seishun Gakuen."  The husky bus driver clipped the black instrument back in place and began to start the engine, oblivious that the folded doors nearly sandwiched a young girl with short brown hair, cropped to her jaw line, and wearing a school uniform consisting of maroon and white colours as she quickly slipped through the narrow space before it closed.

            The fifteen-year-old Kiroujyuu senior stepped inside the entrance of the school gates while the bus drove off behind her.  Nostalgia wrapped around her in a tight embrace as she entered, bringing a smile to her face.  The situation was odd.  She had been running away from this school and the memorable scars it bore on her for two years, cutting the links of old friendships and social gatherings along the way.  Now, she found herself casually walking backwards into the part of her past she had desperately wanted to forget.

Sakuno stood in front of the imposing stone building before heading to the tennis courts located on the east side of the school.  "Seigaku."  She looked up at Seishun Gakuen and delivered a wistful smile.  "I'm back."

~*~*~

            Outside one of the tennis courts, a conversation was being held with a disinterested tennis captain and an atrocious player of the same sport.

            The shorter senior, dressed in a yellow lined shirt and dark blue jeans glared at the boy beside him.  His dark brown eyebrow, which ran across to both sides, furrowed. 

 "Echizen, give me a spot in the Regulars," he demanded.

            "No."

            "AHHH!!!"  Horio raised his hands to the top of his head, his fingers escape being entangled because of the short buzz cut on his golden-brown hair.  "I have five years of experience!" he screamed.  "What more do you want?"

            "Mada mada dane."  The captain of Seigaku simply reached up to his white cap and used his fingers to pull it down further, hiding more of his facial features as the shadows played against him.

            "Gah!"  Horio shoved his hands into his side pockets and scowled.  "This is hopeless.  Maybe Tomo-chan can make me feel better.  That's what most girlfriends do, anyways."  

            He turned his back on the observant tennis captain and stalked off in the opposite direction, turning a corner before he disappeared from sight.

            Ryoma Echizen couldn't help but smile.  It wasn't the first time Horio had tried pestering the captain of Seigaku Tennis Club to give him an undeserving spot as a Regular.  It was almost a routine now, seeing that this was the last year for both of them, but having his friend intimidate and cause feuds against other tennis teams?

            "Che," the young boy smirked under his cap.  It wasn't until his name was heard when he looked up with intense amber eyes, regarding over a girl beside him.  

            "Hello, Ryoma," Sakuno repeated again.

            The captain couldn't help but frown.  The girl had short, brown hair, which played against her sculpted jaw line on both sides.  Her different school uniform clearly meant she wasn't a student here, yet it was strange how familiar she looked, but the tennis prince was too lazy to dwell into the thought and merely shrugged, looking back at the courts containing two of his regulars.  

            There was silence for just a moment.  "Who are you?"  The prince asked.  "If you're here to steal data for your own school team, I think you'll be disappointed."  Provoking amber eyes flashed back at the girl, along with a challenging smirk.  "Our team isn't playing at their fullest right now."

            Sakuno looked at him with wide and confused brown eyes before blinking and replacing it with a soft smile.  She had expected this.  The young prince usually spent half of his day thinking about tennis, and with the drastic and long period of time not seeing him, it wasn't a surprise that the raven-haired wonder forgot who she was.

            _Even if he did break my heart, _she added silently.

            They continued looking at each other for a long time, only stopping when they blinked, and even that was rare in this situation.  Ryoma thought of it as a silent challenge, while Sakuno's thoughts were more emotional, and much more painful.

            About to the break the silence, the brunette was interrupted by a loud and high-pitched scream coming towards her.

            "SAAAAKUUUNNNOOO!!!" Tomoyo-chan raced towards her, long red hair tied up in the usual pig tailed fashion, but now grown into short streamers.  She ran towards her best friend and delivered a painful hug, shooting the latter back.  "Sakuno!" the redhead squeezed her victim.

            "Tomo-chan!"  The brunette only laughed meekly while her friend released her from the death lock.  "It's so nice to see you again."  She smiled.

            "I've missed you so much!!!" the redhead cried, linking her arms around Sakuno as she continued yelling like a banshee; too overjoyed by the presence beside her.  "You barely ever write, except for a few greeting cards on holidays and such!"  The bubbly face sobered as she used gentle fingers to caress the brown lock of hair.

            "…And…You've cut your hair," Tomoyo finished with a distained frown and a sigh.

            Sakuno could only smile apologetically.  Her best friend had always admired the long, luscious brown hair she was endowed with.  They used to spend hours at each other's house, fashioning her long, brown mane in different fashionable styles.  It was a disappointment for Tomoyo, and Sakuno knew that long before she sat on the barber seat two years ago, but she needed the haircut badly.  

When she left to Kiroujyuu, one of the first things Sakuno had strived to change was her appearance.  She didn't want to be remembered as the girl with long pigtails, nor did she want to be recognized easily by old peers when she walked down the streets.  She hadn't only been escaping a broken heart, but a past as well.

            Her hair was part of her past.

            So she had to get rid of it.  It was a sort of unwritten duty.

            "Sorry," Sakuno sniffed.  "I didn't mean to come all the way from Kiroujyuu to make you upset."

            The redhead only beamed.  She was the same girl Sakuno had remembered her as:  a strong-willed woman who wasn't afraid to make her point stand, by all means necessary.  She had grown taller, and her bodice was more defined than earlier.  It was a shame that she was unable to watch her friend grow from a child to a young lady.  The two years had definitely changed a lot in people.

            "No, don't say that!  I'm happy, and the hair suits you!"  Tomoyo pouted, her upper lip pushing up just a little bit over the upper one.  "It's just that—I've missed you, and you haven't written in so long.  I thought you've forgotten me!"  A long, slender hand was raised to her chest to put more emphasis on her point.

            "Forget about you? Never!"

            "Really?" Her best friend bounced happily, causing her to move a little as well, since their arms were linked so closely together.  "I'm so glad! Now let's go!  Your grandmother sent me here to look for you!  Let's not keep Ryuzaki sensei waiting!"  The blue eye redhead began tugging her companion in a happy hurry.

             Ryoma had been silent and impassive the whole time.  He was only here to make sure that they didn't throw themselves on the pack of sweating Regulars that were practicing in the courts, which was the usual situation.  It was the name and family reference that rung a bell, and he looked at Sakuno, wide eyed and contemplating.

            "Ryuzaki?  Sumire Ryuzaki?"  The tennis prince tilted his head slightly and delivered a curious frown on his usually listless face.  

            "Of course!" Tomoyo shouted happily in front of Ryoma's face, much to his dismay.  "Don't you remember her, Ryoma-samaaa~! It's Sakuno, from our freshman years!"

            The curious frown drained from his face and it looked impassive once again.  "Right. Ossu."  The voice was calm and casual.  

            "Ossu," Sakuno smiled.  From the expression on his face, she wouldn't have been surprised if he had forgotten what he did to her, those two years ago.  It was all right though—she'll be happy to remind him again.  Later.

            "You've changed." Her prince made it a statement.

            "Yes," was the only thing that came out of her mouth before her best friend dragged her away from the courts.  

            If she had looked back, Sakuno would realize amber eyes watching her back.

~*~*~

            They sat in silence as she wrapped sculpted, slender fingers around the warm teacup that was offered to her earlier.  Her chocolate brown gaze never left the maroon uniform she was wearing.  Tomoyo had left too early, and there had been an uncomfortable silence since.

            A desk separated the link between a grandmother and her granddaughter.

            A warm hand wrapped around the young girl with short hair as Sakuno looked up as saw her grandmother's fingers entangled with hers.  She had forgotten the hand she had placed on the desk earlier, but was glad she did so.

            The link was restored.

            "Grandma…"

            "Sakuno."  The wrinkles on the woman's face deepened at the edges of her eyes as she smiled warmly.  It was funny how her complexion seemed more lax and smooth when she grinned.  "Welcome back," he grandmother let out a suppressed sigh.  "I've missed you."

            "I have too!" her granddaughter replied happily.  "Life in campus is never the same.  How are mom and dad?"

            "They're good."  A playful smile reached the peak of the older woman's lips.  "They've received the final exam marks for this year.  Your marks dropped a bit." Sumire paused for just a moment.  "I personally think that you're doing exceptionally well, but you parents…"

            "Saa…" Sakuno closed her eyes and let her head droop a little.  She sighed, causing her grandmother to laugh.

            "So are you coming to the graduation party tonight?" Sumire asked, her expression a bit perplexed.

            Sakuno smiled.  "Tomoyo invited me.  I can't reject Tomoyo's invitation."

            "You had for two years.  The gatherings.  She was disappointed."  The tennis coach moved forward, covering a small distance between her granddaughter.  Her frown turned to a concerned one.  "How are you doing with Ryoma?"

            Sakuno's smiling face sobered as her eyelids drooped.  Brown eyes glazed slightly as he attention fell from her grandmother to the oak brown table in front of her.  Her grandmother asked a good question.  She had come back to solely talk to her prince again; that was her main objective.  How could she have forgotten?  The expression on her face turned blank as she spoke.

            "What about him?"  Sakuno's voice was detached, and that worried her grandmother.

            "He's going to be at the party," Sumire answered.

            "Okay."  Slowly, the girl in the white dress-shirt and maroon coloured skirt stood up, placing the teacup she was holding onto the oak table.  Sakuno turned towards the door.  She had to get ready for the party, and the confrontation.  There was business she had to seal between Ryoma and herself.  Turning the knob and slowly exiting the small, cozy office space, Sakuno spoke.

            "I have to get ready."  And the door closed behind her.

            Sakuno's voice was still detached.

~*~*~

            It was a battle for Sakuno not to wear her favourite white gown to the graduation party.  It had fine gold trimmings and danced like silver in the moon.  But she stopped herself from wearing it, and settled with a simple blue dress and little make-up.  She had to keep reminding herself that there was no one to impress in the dance tonight, so there was no need to pretty herself up too much.  But her heart thought otherwise…

Of Echizen Ryoma.

            The prince had exited the room early in the beginning of the party, but went inside afterwards for a short while before leaving again.  Halfway through the graduation celebration, he excused himself and wandered off around the school, finding retreat outside of the gymnasium, resting leisurely against a rail at the edge of the small steps.  

            It was peaceful and calming, contrary to the atmosphere in the dance area.  Colourful gowns and an overuse of hairspray was not his thing, though most of the girls preferred it.  Many of his friends were in tuxedos and what not.  Ryoma managed to get away with a simple white dress-shirt, the first few buttons undone, and black trousers.

            Imagining the way the males looked in tuxedos, he secretly thanked his mom for letting him settle with a more casual ensemble.

            The door squeaked open as a figure exited the gymnasium doors, her brown hair shining under the unclouded moonlight while her blue dress danced, a short train following her from the back.  The girl saw Ryoma leave and decided to follow him, her hand balled up in fists as she waited, watching her prince from behind.

            "What is it?" Ryoma asked, a little aggravated.  He wanted privacy.

            He heard a shuffle of cloth scrap against the pavement and frowned.  _Great, a girl engulfed in large amounts of overly priced fabric is now walking over to me.  How romantic.  _He turned his head to his left and was granted a relieved surprise.

            The girl was dressed in an elegant blue dress that gently hugged her slim figure.  There was nothing extravagant about the dress, but somehow, it shined.  Ryoma realized that it was the small train behind her that scraped the pebbles on the ground, and not fifty pounds worth of cloth, which brought a smile to his face.  Slender hands wrapped tightly around a sheer shall, also in blue, but translucent in material.  

            "Gomen. Did I disturb you?" Sakuno tilted her head and looked back at Ryoma.  Her eyes shined like brown sapphires, if there was any of that colour.  

            "Mada mada dane," Ryoma murmured and turned his gaze back at the open field in front of him.

            Sakuno let her head lower as they both relieved themselves in the comfortable silence that filled the air.  It was nice, Sakuno admitted, but she knew it wouldn't last forever, to her discontent.  Someone would break it sooner or later; it was just a matter of whom.

            "Che." Ryoma let the word escape from his mouth while he pushed himself gracefully away from the steel fence he was resting on.  The tennis prince turned back to the girl dressed in blue and sighed. 

 "I better get back to the party," he said.  "Horio gloats like mad, with five years of experience."  The prince chuckled.  "I better stop him before he gets hurt, or I'll never hear the end of it."

Slowly, the boy turned to his right and began walking towards the center of the top stairway, staring at the entrance gates once more before reaching for the knob.

Suddenly, a voice rang out his name, and he stopped.

Small steps clucked on the pavement before the prince turned, and then it stopped.  The girl was closer to him now, covering the short distance he made while walking towards the gymnasium door.  He could see the torn smile play on her face.

"Did you like the gatherings?  The ones our friends have every so often, to stay in touch, and keep contact?  Did you like them, Ryoma-kun?"

There was silence.

"Did you?"  Sakuno repeated.  Her hands were shaking slightly while she held her shall.

"You were never there," he answered.

"Because I loved you, Ryoma."

He raised an eyebrow. 

 Sakuno couldn't help but smile.  "I loved you."  She let the words dance on her tongue.  "But you rejected me, and I was hurt—heart broken, and torn."

She took a step closer to him, her emotions rising, adrenaline rushing.  "But we were twelve.  You didn't understand, so you didn't care.  You thought it was a crush, a shallow crush.  That I didn't know how love felt, and I used the wrong word…Because I was twelve—we were twelve"

Another step, she hadn't meant to lose control, but it was slipping away from her. Fast.

"Have you ever wondered though, how some people can be so immature, even when they're so old?"

An image of his father ran through Echizen's mind, and he frowned.

"My feelings for you were genuine, Ryoma.  I spent the two years running away from you, hiding from the past.  Did you realize how many friends I lost?  How much I suffered?"

The tennis prince looked away.

"I ran away from my friends, because my friends were with you.  This," the touched a lock of her short brown hair.  "I cut this because I wanted to forget about you, because it was how you remembered me me, how everyone did.  I was running, and I could only rely on myself while I did so, without guidance, because they were so far away from me, and so close to you."

She walked towards him, her heart racing.  "A twelve year old, building her life again, without help."  She smiled.  "But I've been running, Ryoma.  I've been running for two years now, and I'm tired—near exhaustion."

He eyed her, amber eyes dancing.

"I want my friends back.  I want to be happy again, and go to gatherings without hesitation so I can laugh, dance, play with my friends."

She reached him, standing close so he could see how her eyes flashed.  "Ryoma, Sakuno loved you.  She really loved you—But…

That Sakuno's heart broke a long while ago.  I've rebuild myself, through these past two years, and I can finally say that I am stronger now, emotionally.  I want to forget to become friends again, but first I must stop being a lover."

She reached in her folds of shall, and lifted a green tennis ball from her hands, placing it on his.  Slowly, the tennis prince raised the object up and looked at it closely.  There was a cute face drawn on it, resembling him in many traits—especially the white cap and pout.

"Ryoma, Sayonara."  She reached up and pressed soft, pink lips against his, a tear running down her cheek before she turned and descended from the stone steps and off to the Seigaku entrance where she will leave.

It took Ryoma a few minutes to have the message run through his head.  He took off in a quick dash, but it was already too late.  The few minutes it took Ryoma to register the situation and his feelings, had stopped him from accomplishing anything.

"Sakuno," his soft lips whispered.

_…Sayonara._

**_Owari._**

****

**_---------------------  
  
Note:  _**::Screams in frustration::  I didn't do a good job in this, but it's over! Yes! Finally! The ending would've been much better and touching, but I messed it up.  Forgot what I wanted to write, thus, killing the story.  Sorry.  

**PS:  Initiating Hiatus.**

**PPS: Too lazy to Edit. Gomen. (Brain Died) **   


End file.
